Generally, frames for pictures widely used include: a picture frame having a stepped portion formed on a bottom surface thereof; and a rear plate that is seated on the stepped portion of the picture frame and fixed to the picture frame by a fixing member separately provided. The prior art documents relating to the picture frame constructing the frames for pictures were suggested with Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0098114 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 1’), Korean Patent Publication No. 2005-0117623 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 2’), Korean Patent No. 1384436 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 3’), Korean patent No. 0733325 (Hereinafter, ‘Prior Art Document 4’), Korean patent No. 0475897 (Hereinafter ‘Prior Art Document 5’), Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0474573 (Hereinafter, ‘Prior Art Document 6’), Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0434004 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 7’), Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0003245 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 8’), and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0263945 (Hereinafter, referred to as ‘Prior Art Document 9’).
However, in the case of Prior Art Document 1, since a rib of a base frame inserted into a recess of a cover frame is formed on one side or a lateral of an lower portion of the base frame, the cover frame passes over and opens the base frame while being deviated in an outward direction of a lower side of the base frame when the cover frame opens the base frame. Therefore, when the base frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in a bottom surface of the base frame, the cover frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the base frame, thereby making the opening of the base frame difficult.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 2, since a rotating projection of a fixing frame inserted into a curved portion of a front surface frame is formed in an upper portion of one side of the fixing frame, the front surface frame passes over and opens the fixing frame while being deviated in an outward direction of the one side of the fixing frame when the front surface frame opens the fixing frame. Therefore, when the fixing frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the one side of the fixing frame, the front surface frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the fixing frame, thereby making the opening of the fixing frame difficult.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 3, since a hinge portion of a base frame inserted into a shaft groove of a cover frame is formed in an upper portion of one end of the base frame, the cover frame passes over and opens the base frame while being deviated in an outward direction of one side of the base frame when the cover frame opens the base frame. Therefore, when the base frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the one side of the base frame, the cover frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the base frame, thereby making the opening of the base frame difficult.
In addition, in the case of Prior Art Document 3, there is a concern that the hinge portion of the base frame is likely to escape from the shaft groove of the cover frame due to an external force applied to the cover frame, and thus the cover frame may be easily separated from the base frame.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 4, since a shaft groove into which a rotating shaft of a front surface frame is inserted is formed in an upper portion of one end of a fixing frame, the front surface frame passes over and opens the fixing frame while being deviated in an outward direction of one side of the fixing frame when the front surface frame opens the fixing frame. Therefore, when the fixing frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the one side of the fixing frame, the front surface frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the fixing frame, thereby making the opening of the fixing frame difficult.
In addition, in the case of Prior Art Document 4, there is a concern that, because the shaft groove is opened inward and upward, the rotating shaft easily escapes from the shaft groove due to an external force applied to the front surface frame, and thus the front surface frame may be separated from the fixing frame.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 5, since a shaft groove into which a shaft-bundle of a main body is inserted is formed on one side of a lower portion of a cover, the cover passes over and opens the main body while being deviated in an outward direction of one side of the main body when the cover opens the main body. Therefore, when the main body is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the one side of the main body, the cover contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the main body, thereby making the opening of the main body difficult.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 6, since a hinge groove into which a cover hook projection of a cover frame is inserted is formed in an upper portion of one side of a base frame, the cover frame passes over and opens the base frame while being deviated in an outward direction of the one side of the base frame when the cover frame opens the base frame. Therefore, when the base frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the one side of the base frame, the cover frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the base frame, thereby making the opening of the base frame difficult.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 7, since a supporting piece of a fixing frame into which a hinge portion of a front surface frame is formed on one side of an lower portion of the fixing frame, the front surface frame passes over and opens the fixing frame while being deviated in an outward direction of a bottom side of the fixing frame when the front surface frame opens the fixing frame. Therefore, when the fixing frame is fixed to a structure such as a building wall body located in the bottom surface of the fixing frame, the front surface frame contacts the structure and is interfered by the structure while opening the fixing frame, thereby making the opening of the fixing frame difficult.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 8, an opening angle of a coupling groove of a front surface frame is as small as 180° or less, so it is not easy to couple a coupling projection of a fixing frame to the coupling groove of the front surface frame, thereby deteriorating assemblability of the front surface frame and the fixing frame.
Also, in the case of Prior Art Document 9, it is practically difficult to couple a rotating part of a folding-type front surface frame to a rotating part-coupling groove of a fixing frame due to characteristics of an extruded frame, so they should be forcibly coupled, thereby deteriorating assemblability of the folding-type front surface frame and the fixing frame.